


Snowflakes, Cold Breezes, and Warm Laughter

by hyperchocobo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Growing Up, Lost Memories, M/M, Male Homosexuality, gay relationship, jack/jamie - Freeform, older Jamie Bennet, snowdays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperchocobo/pseuds/hyperchocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Bennet had forgotten Jack but there were still traces there at the back of his mind. He was now 17 years old and approaching adulthood. Jack couldn't accept it he couldn't stand when his hands would pass through Jamie's. he missed the days when Jamie would stare at him and talk to him instead of stare through him and pass him by. Despite the other guardian's warning him that this is what happens when the children they protect grow up Jack just couldn't' let go. so every morning he would see Jamie and talk to him as if Jamie could hear him. every night he would sit by his side and playfully walk around his room talking to Jamie hoping one day he could hear him again watching the boy grow up. One night he tried something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frost on the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :D

For the longest time Jamie Bennet had completely forgotten the events of his childhood. The strange dreams he had hidden away at the back of his mind. Filled with snowflakes white hair and a cheerful laugh of a stranger whose face or name he couldn’t quite place. The strange distant laughter that warmed his heart with a strange reminder of a comforting cold haunted him. Sometimes he felt as though he could hear that laughter every time a cold breeze would pass by him in the mornings or when the night breeze came in through his window when he stayed up late doing his assignments, as though it were reminding him to go sleep. Tonight he was staying up late again his exams were coming up and he was excited to graduate from high school with his friends this year. The overwhelming excitement to see what the world had to offer once he was out of school enticed him like an obsession. He so desperately wanted to see the world. He had posted a massive map on his one wall full of places to travel, things to see. He especially wanted to see the northern lights from Norway it was a strange dream of his to see the glowing lights cast upon the sky reflecting themselves off the frozen ground.

Jamie had become much taller now his lanky body loomed over the pile of papers he was studying on the ground of his bedroom. His clock read two a.m. and his eyes were becoming droopy. The leaves outside were becoming a beautiful golden shade as winter approached. But he stared at his papers intently wanting to cram as much information into his brain as he could before he passed out. Filling his mind with facts Jamie had no time for fantasies of strange people in his past he couldn't fully remember or understand. Suddenly a gust of cold air blew through his window, scattering his papers about his room in a maddening frenzy. Jamie cursed trying to grab them back as they swirled around his room. He felt the strange cold on his cheek and thought he heard a faint warm laughter. Frowning at the thought he curiously stopped trying to grab his papers dismissing the strange event as a hallucination due to his lack of sleep. He shook his head as if to push the thoughts away and began to pick up his papers again. He decided it was time to climb into bed tossing the papers onto his desk. He left his room to brush his teeth and get ready for bed he closed his window.

Upon returning, Jamie was surprised when a gust of wind blew his window open again sweeping through his map full of post its and old pieces of paper. He heard a tear as one of the sheets came off the wall and swirled in the air dancing about before landing softly on his pillow. Jamie stepped forth cautiously to the old piece of paper. As he approached he saw a crudely drawn picture from when he was a child, it was the time he was flying down the street on his sled with his friends he counted them all there trying to figure out who was who from the amateurish picture he had made. He saw someone in the picture he didn't quite recognize. It was a strange white haired boy with a blue hoodie and what appeared to be a Shepard’s stick. Then he heard it. “Jamie” it was a deep voice the one he had been hearing in his memories and his dreams. 

“Hello?” he asked feeling himself going crazy as he did. But as the minutes ticked by no response answered his call he shut the ideas down. “Silly” he said aloud to himself placing the drawing on his bedside table he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Jamie awoke shivering realizing he had forgotten to close his window last night he got up quickly tip toeing across his cold hard wood floor he grabbed the handle and shut it as quickly as he could. Upon closer inspection he found the once green ground had become a thick heap of pure white snow. His one window had frosted over and he stared at it curiously as it appeared there was something written on it. “Do you… still believe?” he read with a shocked expression on his face. His hand moved on its own tracing the frosted writing. Below it was a name as if someone signed it “Jack” the gears in his mind began turning as if trying to remember something important. He was shocked out of his daze when his phone began to ring the warmth of his hand had melted the message on his window all except that curious name. he turned away and answered his cell phone. “Hello, Monty” he answered his eyes still plastered on the name. 

“DUUUDDDDEEEE! School’s been canceled today! We get an extra day to study!” Monty Bellowed through the phone. “Really? Exams are all you have on your mind?” He heared Claude in the background “Put it on speaker” he could hear Pippa grabbing the phone from Monty’s hands.

“Dude you have to come out, meet us at the pond and bring your skates!” Caleb said excitedly. “Cupcake’s on her way too hurry up!” Jamie had found himself unable to reply as they had decidedly hung up the phone on him he was expected to show up now.

He dressed up warmly and ran out the door skates in tow a grin on his face. The wind playfully pushing him to run faster he found it strange in a good way. He made his hasty approach upon spotting his friends the tossed an arm up to wave at them but his vision was suddenly impaired as a snowball came flying out of nowhere straight into his face. “Hey! No fair! Cheap shot!” he exclaimed tossing his skates to the side he rolled into the snow grabbing up as much snow as he could he tossed it as hard as he could haphazardly into the group. They all began to run and scream and laugh tossing snowballs at each other without a care in the world. As the moment passed they sat by the frozen pond to catch their breathes. 

“Well that was fun” Pippa broke the silence. “You guys think the pond is safe to skate on?” she asked as Monty and Caleb had already climbed atop the frozen surface.

“Sure it is!” Caleb said already skating through to the middle of the pond “See, its fine.”

“Well… Aright” Pippa said getting her skates out. In minutes they were all skating about across the pure white surface. They danced and flew about the ice and swirled around each other. Jamie was having a blast this snow day was a perfect day he smiled to the sky as small snowflakes began to fall again. He lost himself in thought not realizing Pippa was yelling at him. A terrible felling came to him like a surge. The ground beneath him began to crack his friends were clamoring. Monty and Caleb rushed to him as fast as they could. A cold breeze rushed passed the two towards Jamie but it was too late the ground shattered and he heard Claude, Pippa and Cupcake scream his name before all sound was blocked out and a sharp cold shock hit him from all directions he couldn't move couldn't breathe couldn't think straight. He was panicking arms flailing trying to grab onto anything but the freezing water just slipped through his hands his thick clothes dragging him down. Just as he was about to pass out his mind screamed out a name at him “Jack!” he felt a hand on his. Someone was pulling him up but who could have been crazy enough to dive in after him in that freezing pond. With his last strength he opened his eyes and saw a sight that both shocked and enchanted him. There was a boy in front of him with a desperate expression on his face silvery white hair and pale hands he was saying something but the water was drowning it out. The boy was saying his name from what he could read from the stranger’s lips. The darkness around him beneath the frozen surface completely contrasting the silvery angel before him, he could focus on nothing more than helping this stranger help him. He kept himself as conscious as he could and struggled as hard as he could to reach the surface. 

Then-

There was cold air around him, the sound of his friends screaming and yelling. Color had returned to the world. He gasped for air desperately. Caleb and Monty had tied a rope to their waists and dragged themselves to the edge of the crack in the surface their warm hands pulling him out. Pippa Cupcake and Caleb had been at the edge of the pond holding the rope. All of them screaming out his name and amidst all that chaos all he could hear was that one person’s voice. “Jamie!” It said his in a way that had never been said like that before, full of so much worry and concern so deep and warm. “Please! Please please please please stay with me! don’t you dare!” he turned and saw the faint outline of someone icy blue eyes staring intently at him. “Jamie!”

“Jack…” he said weakly his hand reaching out to the boy just as he blacked out. The world faded away around him.


	2. Dancing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt too sure about how this chapter turned out. let me know what you guys think : )

          The night was chilly, beautiful snowflakes fell from the grey skies the people had emptied the streets of the small town of Burgess, tiptoeing out of the soft cold and into their warm homes. Golden lights flickered between the falling crystals; the world was quiet only the wind whispered through the sky. In a quiet hospital room the steady beeping of a heart monitor ticked away with the clock beating softly and rhythmically. Jamie Bennet lay there in a sleeping state. He had slight frostbite and had suffered through shocks caused by the hypothermia. The sight of Jamie going into unconscious shock and convulsions had drawn Jack to the edge of desperation. He had been crying, spinning around the room restlessly unable to stop moving yet unable to take his eyes off Jamie. He had been screaming and begging as hard and as loudly as he could even though no one in the room was able to hear him. And through that chaos Jamie’s friends and family waited outside, all full of worry a heavy silence gripped them all. Pippa was shaking she saw the ice cracking beneath Jamie’s feet she felt guilty she felt useless and she wondered why she didn’t just run up to him and pull him to the shore instead she merely called out to him. The tears welled up and poured down. “I’m so sorry…” she whispered. They all turned to her eyes full of concern. “I-I saw the ice cracking but but I couldn’t do anything!” he voice pitched and cracked. “I’m so very sorry!” she said bowing her head to Jamie’s parents and Sophie. Caleb put a hand on her shoulder to steady her shaking form.

          “It’s not your fault Pippa…” Monty said, Jamie’s Mother nodded in agreement tears falling from her face. “None of us were close enough to him to pull him out of harm’s way in time. In fact you were the furthest away. Don’t beat yourself up. I’m sure Jamie will be up and about in no time okay?” Pippa nodded and slumped into Caleb’s arm fatigued.

          “Yeah, right now we all have got to just think positively, there’s no way something like this will bring our Jamie down.” Claude voiced out trying to uplift their gloomy spirits. But that attempt was quickly overshadowed by the sound of the Doctor’s footsteps approaching them. Their mind’s sputtered and reeled with incalculable amounts of possibilities. They held their breaths in anticipation.

          “Good evening, are you the family and friends of Jamie Bennet?” The Doctor interjected. They all nodded still holding their breaths. “Well I bring good news” The doctor continued eyeing their faces as they let out a sigh of relief. “Mr. Bennet is out of harm’s way. We have managed to steady his heart rate and maintain his body temperature. He has some slight frostbite but it should heal up in about six days. He should be up and about in three days but for now we will monitor him here overnight. You can bring him home tomorrow evening if you like but if not we can keep him here until he’s ready. I would also suggest a checkup a week later just in case” Their faces all eased with the knowledge of Jamie’s wellbeing.

          Jack was holding Jamie’s hand as lightly as he could afraid of actually making contact with him the fear of passing through Jamie’s hands again were still traumatizing to Jack. He heard Pippa yelling Jamie’s name he heard the ice shatter and the water crashing about he flew as fast as he could to Jamie quickly passing Monty and Caleb he didn’t hesitate for a second. He would have gotten Jamie out of the water right then and there but Jamie still didn’t believe in him. The sight terrified Jack. Jamie’s face was full of fear full of desperation and despair. Jamie’s hands were reaching up to anything trying to reach the light between the cracks of ice but to no avail. Jack’s hands merely slipped through Jamie’s each time jack grew more and more terrified that he was about to lose someone so very precious to him. A sinking feeling began to swell up in his chest. He was cursing and crying repeating Jamie’s name over and over again, hoping the boy would hear him. Hoping somehow Jamie’s hands would latch onto his own and he could finally bring the boy to the surface. When Jamie’s eyes closed and he began to sink limply, Jack had lost it he screamed silently in the water where he himself had perished all those years ago. He closed his own eyes and pleaded to anyone or anything at all that through some miracle he could pull Jamie from that cold dark place.

          Suddenly a blue light caught Jack’s attention it glowed around Jamie’s heart and he was looking at him. Jamie, after all these years of staring through jack was finally looking at him. His eyes had been full of shock. Jack was surprised to say the least when Jamie’s hands were clasped around his own. Jack was sure his own face was just as shocked if not crying. He stopped screaming out Jamie’s name grabbed the young man’s hand as tightly as he could and with all his might he pulled Jamie to the surface as quickly as he could.  When they burst through the surface and onto the ice jack froze the cracked areas around the hole ensuring that it wouldn’t be breaking again anytime soon. Jamie collapsed his friends were around him in an instant pulling him to the edge of the pond. All yelling his name trying to keep him awake, Jack did the same hoping Jamie could hear him. Everyone stopped when Jamie reached into the air and weakly said “Jack…” before he passed out.  He had said his name, Jack was full of hope that Jamie believed in him again. He wanted so much to hear the boy say his name again, to be able to hold his hand for real. But he was scared. Jack didn’t want to risk passing through Jamie’s hand while the boy was still sleeping. No he made a promise to himself not to make contact with the boy until he was awake, hoping that Jamie would still be able to see him when he awoke. Jack stayed there by his side silently all through the night, faintly holding Jamie’s hand. Jack didn’t blink he kept his focus on Jamie his own feelings stirred up the weather in burgess. The light snow had become a heavy fall that blanketed the entire town in thick layers of snow.

          Through that night Jamie’s family and friends took turns switching out of Jamie’s room and the hallway of the hospital. Pippa the poor girl had apologized quietly the whole time she was there, earning an endearing look from Jack. The twins had both spoken about sports and the times that Jamie had broken bones saying they know he wouldn’t go down from something like this. Jack smiled at their uplifting view of the events. Cupcake sat quietly for a long time with the most concentrated look he’d seen the girl make. It was making jack feel a bit uneasy. He was surprised however when the girl took hold of Jamie’s other hand and began sobbing uttering out works like: thank god you’re okay, at least that’s what Jack though she said from what he could decipher. Jamie’s mother had stayed the longest followed by his father. Sophie had become somewhat of a quiet girl over the years. She didn’t say anything like the others had but she did do something peculiar. She seemed to be looking at Jack but when he waved at her she quickly drew back her attention to Jamie. Every once in a while though Sophie would sneak a look in Jack’s direction, he figured she was simply looking at the heart rate monitor behind him and didn’t put much more thought into it.

          The sun was beginning to rise when Monty switched out with Sophie it was 5 am and Monty had handed Sophie a cup of hot Chocolate. “From your mom” He said as they switched places. Sophie nodded with a small smile as she exited the room but she kept her eyes on Jack the entire time as the door closed. Monty had changed the most drastically over their adolescence. He was the tallest one in their group now. He’d switched his thick glasses for contacts. His hair was a shaggy mess he’d gone for a somewhat surfer guy look. Thin lips and stern eyes he was quite a handsome sight to behold. Though he had changed quite drastically physically he had remained somewhat of a geeky oddball. He stood by the doorway for a while staring at Jamie sleeping there hooked up to the machines. He dropped his gaze to the ground as if in shame. Monty took off his beanie and held it to his chest. “Jamie…” He whispered as he approached the bedside matching his footsteps to the sound of the heart rate monitor. He lifted his head slowly as if afraid to look. Jack watched him; he watched as Monty took Jamie’s hands in his own and dropped to his knees beside him. Monty cried holding Jamie’s hands to his lips he kissed them ever so lightly. “You really scared me you know… I thought we’d lost you.” Monty lifted his free hand to Jamie’s forehead sweeping the strands of hair out of the way. Jack watched as Monty affectionately caressed Jamie’s face in his hands and knew that the Jamie meant something differently to Monty than he did to the others. When Monty hugged Jamie, Jack felt something in himself he felt like kicking Monty off of Jamie but he also felt jealous he wished he was able to hold Jamie in his arms like that. They sat there quietly the steady beeping of Jamie’s heart; it was the only sound that echoed through that room.

          A sliver of gold came through the window and danced around Jamie before falling softly on his face and swirling up again. Jack watched as his own figure appeared and Jamie as a young boy, they played in the sandy snow, making snow angels and throwing snowballs at each other playfully. It was a heartwarming scene almost like a memory.  “Thank you Sandy” Jack said softly. He raised a brow when the Sand Jamie ran up to him, it smiled before jumping into Jack’s forehead sending him into the same dream as Jamie. Jack slept for the first time in hundreds of years, he rested next to Jamie smiling softly and dreaming about happy times not noticing his hand was being held by Jamie’s.

 

 

 

 


End file.
